Time without end
by Rhiannan Star
Summary: This story is placed after the events of night's child. Morgan is having visions and dreams, dreams she doesnt understand but yet are familiar to her. Her whole family are once again in danger, what will she do?
1. Fear of the unknown

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's they are all owned by puffin and Cate Tiernan.  
  
Summary: This fiction continues after night's child, I'm not really sure what I'm going to do with the story, I have a couple of storylines that I need to plan out, so I will give a better summary of the story later when I have it worked out.  
  
Chapter one: Fear of the unknown.  
  
You would think that after 20 odd years that the evil powers in the world would give it a rest. Not bloody likely. Yesterday at one of the circles certain members claimed they were suffering from horrific visions, things that seem familiar to them and yet they cannot place. They must all be connected somehow. But the hard part is figuring out how  
  
Morgan  
  
"I don't know Keady" I said uncertainly  
  
"It seems like the best environment for Moira to learn spellcraft" she said matter- of –fact.  
  
"I want her to learn.... But she is still only 17 and- and well I just want to keep her close to home, lately... oh I don't know but lately I have been getting some odd sense that there is something bad coming" I said slowly, and I became aware of her watching me.  
  
"You said that at last nights circle.... And I fear you are right, there is something bad in the air" She said while picking up the cloth that Morgan had dropped earlier that day.  
  
"But I also think that Moira would benefit from learning from powerful elders, they have never before excepted a student and like you they see her power as an extreme asset" she continued while watching my face.  
  
"I'll think about it, and talk to Hunter, she is his daughter to and he might not be so keen on her being so far away at such a young age, and neither am I when it comes to it but-" "But it is for the best Morgan" She finished and I sighed in defeat.  
  
"All right Keady I will mention it to Moira but it will be her decision as well as Hunters and mine" I said to her and then I heard linden crying upstairs.  
  
"Oh sorry Keady but I have to feed linden now" She smiled and said  
  
"He is fine young lad, a lot like his mother" she winked at me and I grinned at her  
  
"Thank you for trying to find Moira a place with the elders, I would never had thought about it" I called as I went upstairs and she yelled goodbye.  
  
Linden did seem a lot like me, a trait I don't know whether is good of bad, he has my hair but with Hunter's eyes. I had gotten pregnant again on our 1st year anniversary and Hunter had been overjoyed when he found out.  
  
Linden was 3 months old and was adorable. He was so sweet had had started to make gurgling noises whenever myself of Hunter was around. Hunter loved him to bits and I thought that he was saddened because he hadn't been here when Moira was growing up.  
  
He and Moira were very close and were really very like each other. They shared a similar dry humour, were alike in looks and views.  
  
They talked the same, ate and laughed the same and it was oddly comforting to know how alike they were.  
  
I picked Linden up and he stopped crying almost immediately. I brought him over to the rocking chair and cuddled him close to my breast.  
  
I opened my top and unclasped the strap of the special bra I had gotten that allowed me to open a flap covering my breast instead of having to take of my bra every time (I don't think Hunter minded much).  
  
He immediately started feeding and I closed my eyes and rested them on the back of the chair. I was exhausted, linden had kept Hunter and I up most of the night. At the moment Hunter was out with Moira at one of the new charter offices and they were trying to find some information on some of the dreams I had been having recently. It was so disconcerting; I hadn't had dreams such as these since I was back in New York where I had been tormented by images of Amyranth.  
  
It had made me feel vulnerable and I had never like feeling that way. Then I noticed that Linden was done and was staring up at me with what I could have sworn looked like pity. I sighed and smiled down at him  
  
"Why does everything have to be so complicated."? I whispered to him. Linden looked at me then grabbed my finger with his hand and started to suck on it.  
  
"Little man you cant still be hungry" I said rocking him and trying to get him to go back to sleep.  
  
His little eyes started to close and he smiled faintly at me as if to say goodnight mummy.  
  
After a while he stopped and I realised he was asleep, so I put him in his crib and went downstairs.  
  
It was just 3.30 and I sighed, where were Hunter and Moira?  
  
I sent a witch message to hunter asking were he was  
  
"We got some very valuable information Morgan and we are on our way home now, should be home in about 20 minutes, love you"  
  
He sent back and I let out a breath, so they had found something...  
  
Suddenly I felt exhausted and I went into the living room and turned on the baby monitor, then I flopped down onto the couch and closed my eyes...  
  
There were branches before me blocking my way, they caught in my hair, and ripped my clothes but still I pressed on, not knowing what I would find only that I should keep going. Then suddenly I come across a big Victorian style house with vines going up its walls and leaves tucking it away from view. The house radiates dark magick, evil and hurtful Magick. I can see it more clearly now as if a blindfold had been lifted from my eyes. There is a shadow moving in the window, they are calling to me, reaching out to me.... Will I answer their call? I move slowly towards the house when suddenly I am hit with a binding spell, so powerful it clasped my hands and legs to my sides and presses down on my throat. They murmur something I cannot hear and I feel an icy blade slice into my gut, right through me, my own panicked cries frighten me and I can hear someone calling my name as if form a distance...  
  
"Morgan, Morgan, Morgan!" someone shouted and I woke up screaming, tears going down my face like a waterfall.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE! Ok that was chapter one. How was it? Please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Waking up to pain

A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed! Here is chapter two!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter two: Waking up to pain.  
  
"Morgan! Morgan! Morgan!" someone shouted and I woke up screaming, tears going down my face like a waterfall.  
  
I realised it was hunter, he was shaking me and he was crying.  
  
I realised I was still screaming so I stopped and collapsed into his arms sobbing and panting desperately.  
  
"Morgan" he whispered worriedly and he rocked me back and foreword trying to quell my tears. I clung to him and sobbed until thought I would make myself sick.  
  
The pain had seemed so real. Then suddenly hunter gasped and he looked down onto my stomach and confused I glanced down to and nearly fainted, there was blood seeping through my top and was falling onto Hunters hands.  
  
He swiftly lifted me up and supported me while he took me upstairs.  
  
I was in a daze, what had happened?  
  
Hunter put me on our bed and pulled the top gently over my head. This brought me back to reality with the pain of it and I cried out. Hunter quickly kissed my forehead and said  
  
"I'm sorry love I had too" I looked down at myself then over at the door where I could hear Moira calling for us.  
  
"Moira!" Hunter yelled and she came bounding up the stairs.  
  
"What's all the- mum!" she started to say but she cut of when she saw the blood.  
  
"Hunter what's happened?" she said frightened  
  
"She has had another dream," he said briskly.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Moira get your mums kit will you?" he asked Moira and I looked to hunter and he gave me a quick reassuring kiss.  
  
"It's alright love I'm here," he whispered and I whimpered with pain. He held me while Moira ran to find my kit, and said  
  
"Morgan I have to top the flow of blood ok?" he said gently. And I nodded and leaned against him. Moira came in holding my black box for healing and several towels and bottles.  
  
"Here" she said as she handed them to Hunter. He took them form her and then said to her.  
  
"Can you make a sleeping draught Moira, she will need to sleep after."  
  
"Yes" She looked unsure for a moment then left.  
  
"Morgan love?" he asked questionably  
  
"I'm ok, can't feel my bottom half but you know" He laughed and whispered  
  
"That's my girl"He took one of the towels and dabbed at the centre of my wound several times  
  
"It's deep Morgan... very deep" I was feeling so sleepy and light-headed that I didn't take in a word he said.  
  
I started to nod of to the side but Hunter stopped me.  
  
"No Morgan don't fall asleep yet," he warned and I snapped out of my stupor.  
  
"Hunter" I said pathetically and he leaned up and kissed me.  
  
"It's going to be alright, I promise" He dabbed again with the towel and then grabbed a bottle from inside my bag and dabbed the cloth with it, it smelled musky and odd... Murtlap, it came to me.  
  
He pressed it to my chest and paused to look into my eyes  
  
"It will hurt love..." his voice trailed of.  
  
"Go on Hunter" I gave him a weak smile that he returned. He got another cloth rag and poured a mixture I had made called Coquina coir, it is Latin for healing of the heart. Whether mystical or emotional.  
  
It had served me well in the past.  
  
He added some herbs and water to a bowl and mixed it pressing that onto the cloth then placing that on my chest were it stuck to me.  
  
He waited a few seconds then pressed it firmly against me. I cried out a Hunter held me while I cried, while I took my heart apart.  
  
Finally Moira came up with the Draught and I gulped it down feeling exhausted.  
  
I felt my eyelids drooping and I fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Hours later I awoke to a darkened room. I felt really grogy and new that it was the draught Moira had made.... It was very powerful.  
  
I then got the sense of Hunter, his smell, his scent and presence. He was here with me. He had his arms around me and was holding on tightly.  
  
In the light from the window he looked beautiful, mesmerising... He was sleeping peacefully, fitfully. I could see the faint outlines of scars that hadn't faded from his ordeal. They were very faint; you couldn't really see them unless you were up close.  
  
His hair was spread all over the pillow. He looked angelic. The pain in my chest had dulled but it was still there, like a sting but much worse.  
  
Hunter mumbled something in his sleep, which sounded like a curse. Then he started to thrash in his sleep yelling "No!" over and over again.  
  
I grabbed his arms and held him down ignoring the pain in my chest.  
  
This had always been so, his nightmares, that it why he couldn't sleep and full nights sleep, he was so scared he would be back there, on that island.  
  
He opened his eyes and blinked hard.  
  
"Morgan..." he whispered and I leaned down and kissed him gently showing that he was safe, safe here with me.  
  
"Morgan your chest!" he said startled and pulled away from me.  
  
"I'm ok love honestly" I said truthfully, I felt fine. He still looked unconvinced though but I said  
  
"I am fine love" and I looked into my eyes to show him that I was not lying, he appeared to take my word and he started playing with my hair.  
  
"I love you," I said almost wistfully and I smiled at him and moved closer so I could wrap myself around him.  
  
"Why does it always have to happen to us?" I asked quietly. And I felt hunter stiffen. Then he relaxed.  
  
"I don't know," he said  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AUTHORS NOTE!  
  
I have absolutely no idea were that came from but hey! There's no way I'm retyping it! Your probably wondering what the hell is going on but I wont say anything about the plot, it's going to get more confusing lets just say! Please hit the review button and tell me what you think. 


	3. Reliving old memories

AUTHORS NOTE!  
  
Hey, thanks to all those who reviewed I really appreciate it. I think I am going to open the chapters with BOS entries since in night's child there wasn't any (which I was very disappointed about) and I love them in the other books. I will jump from Morgan to Hunter and maybe Moira. Please tell me what you think! Okay enjoy chapter three!  
  
Chapter three: Reliving old memories.  
  
Pain.... The one constant in my life. Ever since I found out about my true heritage, my life had consisted of nothing else. When I met cal Wicca seemed such a beautiful, mesmerizing religion, full of hope and wonder. Then he tried to kill me and all that changed; I changed. It makes me feel so inadequate, how naïve I was, how easily influenced. Hunter helped me to be brave, showed me what true love is. Showed me who I was inside, he gave me something that so little people can experience. I wish things could have been different, for both Hunter and I. We should have been together all those 16 years not torn apart believing the other dead. And now those things that I have tried to forget come back to haunt me. Why can't I erase the scars from within? Why do they torment me? Please goddess show me the way, help me to be brave for love... -Morgan  
  
Morgan's dream.  
  
They surround me, envelop me in their wings, they hold on tight, so tight they crush my bones, I cry out but no one hears. I am alone... so alone. Where are they? They are near I know they are, I hear their voices blending together as one, they call me, call me out, but I do not want to go out, I want to stay here. I am safe here. They want it. I cannot give it to them. Their rage consumes me, they want it I know they do, and I can't fight anymore. I can't fight...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
My eyes sprang open and I became of salty tears running down my throat. I cannot remember the last time I have felt so scared. Hunter. I reach over and whisper "Hunter it's happening again"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"These dreams most mean something" Hunter said frustrated and I felt the same, why is this happening again? Why cant the past leave me alone?  
  
"Yes, but what? All I now is that it feels familiar, like they've happened before, I know it doesn't make sense but...." I ended lamely.  
  
"Maybe they have happened before" Moira said pointedly and my head whipped towards her.  
  
"What?" I asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Maybe they have, your just seeing them in a new view-literally" she said staring at me  
  
"Remember what you told me about Amaranth and how they tried to steal your power?" I nodded" Well it seems the same" Light began to dawn.  
  
"Amaranth have been disbanded for almost twelve years there is no way they could be behind it all"  
  
"Well look at what you described, the house in your first vision, it's the same as what you described in your book of shadows, I read them remember?" Oh goddess it can't be them. It just can't.  
  
She continued," They tried to steal your magick mum, that's what the last one was about"  
  
"So... Morgan is reliving what has happened in the past, except she is experiencing the pain and anguish in a different more realistic way... because it has happened before."  
  
"When I got the visions last time I was seeing what Amaranth wanted me to see, now I'm seeing exactly what happened to me in that house." I commented  
  
"But why would they do this, they couldn't still want to drain me of my power could they?"  
  
"That's an even harder question to answer mum." Moira said faintly.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I think we need to call in help from the New Charter" Hunter whispered as he held Linden in his arms and rocked him slowly.  
  
"The New Charter?" I asked worried. Was it really that serious? Hunter nodded  
  
"Yes, Morgan, Moira's right. What if Amaranth is trying to attack you through your dreams?" he asked  
  
"I can handle it." I said and Hunter looked at me as if to say come on.  
  
"I can." I repeated stubbornly and he laughed at me  
  
"You'll never learn will you" he put linden into my lap and said  
  
"I think he needs a feed"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE! Hey guys what did you think of that chapter? Are you less confused or more? I know that a Castra was confused, and I hope it's a little bit easier to understand. Thank you! 


	4. Author's note

AUTHORS NOTE!  
  
Hey remember I told you that I would give a better summary when I had gotten a better idea of what I was going to do with the story well this is it. I have the next 3 chapters ready to go I just need to upload them.  
  
Summary: The story will deal with different universes, where Morgan is being attacked, by... can't tell you just yet but you will find out soon. In short there are different timelines in the story, all different Morgan's, and this new big bad are trying to find the weaker Morgan. So what will Morgan, Hunter and Moira do? Confront the past. Now these different Morgan's all have different weaknesses and I will get into that much later in the story, The"big bad" are trying to find which one is weaker. The visions are all about what will happen... quite literally. So.... that's a little more detailed than I wanted to give but... As I said it is very, very confusing but eh hopefully in the end it will make sense( I would really like to thank al those who reviewed: Saz-646: You will find out what they found out later on (eh hopefully) It will be very exciting( Thank you again for reviewing! Castra: Thanks again for reviewing, I really didn't know what Hunter and Morgan would call their baby and I just thought of Linden. Cheers! 


	5. A Different world

Chapter Four: A Different World.  
  
"What!" Moira burst out indignantly  
  
"Moira if I didn't think it was for the best I wouldn't have suggested it" I said reasonably.  
  
"But you need me here – not thousands of miles away" she said incredulously.  
  
"Moira the elders are good people, you would be safe with them... and it's not forever. Just until I find out what's going on." I sighed, Serves me right for trying to reason with someone as stubborn as my daughter.  
  
"Moira. Morgan's right you need to be somewhere were you will be safe, and after what's happened; the visions, the attack on Morgan and now last night on the Coven, we can't take the chance that whoever- whatever- is doing this might come after you too" Hunter injected.  
  
"I can handle it, I'm not a baby!" she yelled and Hunter smirked and said almost to himself.  
  
"I least we know where she gets that from" and I resisted the urge to clout him one the head with the frying pan I was trying to clean.  
  
"Moira the elders can protect you better than anyone, the wards of protection they can summon can keep you safe and I will not let anyone hurt my daughter" I said quietly. I had bent down by her chair and was now looking into her eyes pleading with her to go where she would be safe.  
  
"Alright" she said resigned and she stood up "I'll go"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Fire.... Fire seems so soothing to me. The flames dance and sing to their own melody. They leap out to me. I am their master. With my power I will crush them all...  
  
"Morgan?" I turned around to see my father gazing down upon me his eyes ask a question to which I must answer.  
  
"You still look into the fire as though it holds all the keys to life child" He sat down and rubbed a weary hand over his face.  
  
"Perhaps they do, and perhaps... they don't"  
  
"Do not trust so deeply in something you cannot understand." he said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
I snorted whom does he think he is talking too?  
  
"Have you ever known me to trust anyone father?" I asked turning my gaze away from the flames to look at him.  
  
"No... you are my daughter Morgan... how could you?" he said. His eyes watch everything all the time... like a hawk... waiting to catch it's prey out. He may be my father but he is still a vicious animal.  
  
"Come play," he asked me.  
  
"I am not in the mood, "I said moodily.  
  
"But you like to play with them, don't you? Do you wish to disappoint me Daughter?"  
  
"That depends..." I said quietly and his eyes instantly narrowed. He stood up quickly and smashed the table into the wall.  
  
Then he leaned in close to me and spoke menacingly."For far to long you have been disobiendient"  
  
I stood up and crossed to the fireplace I could feel my father standing behind me... fuming.  
  
It burns. It rips. It tears  
  
I put a hand to my temple. They are getting more frequent now. They are clawing at me. Goddess why?  
  
"Pain.... Death.... Panic" I chant softly to myself.  
  
My father looks at me with eyes full of confusion.  
  
"What did you just say?" he came to me and placed a hand on either side of my face.  
  
I pull away  
  
"I have been getting visions dad... they are horrible...they are so vivid... they hurt so much" I said pathetically.  
  
"You are just tired we have had a long day... but the Rowanwand coven are vanquished now.... They pose no further threat to us... not that they ever did." He said comfortingly.  
  
"It has nothing to do with them, something is attacking me through my dreams, they get clearer every day" He looks at me odd  
  
"I don't understand" Suddenly there was a knock on the door and my father barked  
  
"Go away!" But they strode into the room nonetheless. It was Selene and her useless son Cal. Well in bed maybe he is useful.  
  
"Neimhidh He has escaped" she said breathlessly and she looked form me to my father as if awaiting a reaction.  
  
"Who?" I ask irritated.  
  
"The seeker"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AUTHORS NOTE!  
  
I told you it would get more confusing. That was one of the other Morgan's, a different one from another timeline. It will make sense soon after the next chapter I promise. Please review!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	6. Realisations

Chapter five: Realisations  
  
People have asked if I ever think about my father.... If I wonder what life could have been like if he hadn't killed my mother. If he had only given me a chance. I should hate him- I know. But deep down I know he was my father, he was of my blood. When it comes down to it, he chose himself over me, his thirst for power over my love, I could never forgive him for that... but he is still my father.  
  
Morgan  
  
The house stands on the top of a hill... alone. The wind rattles its windows and shakes the floorboards, there is so little here... it has been stripped of all life. There is something foul in the air, something of a menace and hatred.... So much hatred. Who are they? What are they? Are they close, can I see them? Damn it! Where are you? Suddenly darkness comes from the house begging me to follow... I do. I pick my way through clumps of dead grass and branches that block the house from view... they are dead. But yet the house is almost vibrating with energy, an odd shimmering energy. When I look up I see there is no one in the windows, I can feel nothing here. Then suddenly as if by some unseen signal the doors and windows blow open and the darkness comes to me again. My hair fly's out in back of me, goose bumps form on my skin. I feel sick. The house looks old, the corridors smell of some musky incense. There is evil in this house. It has been here always. Two people come charging out from one of the many rooms, I can hear screams in the distance, a call of freedom, of innocence, of pain and anguish. I have to cover my ears with the intensity of it. I have to help them. They are talking to one another in low tones... Something has happened. In a flash I realise it is Selene... oh goddess Selene belltower and my first love Cal. It can't be them there dead I say stupidly.  
  
Cal....  
  
"He has escaped" I hear Selene say briefly.  
  
"Who?" Someone barked behind her. I look up and see my Father... Ciaran Macewan.  
  
No...  
  
"The seeker" my head jerks up and I look at the last person in the room. But I saw neither friend nor foe...  
  
I saw myself...  
  
Goddess what was that? Where am I? O wait I am home, in my bed, in my house.  
  
O goddess Cal, Ciaran and Selene. No....  
  
"Can you run that by me one more time?" Hunter repeated bewildered. Don't blame him.  
  
I heaved a heavy sigh then answered.  
  
"House.... Death... pain.... Panic.... Ciaran... Cal... Selene..." I say slowly  
  
"Evil" I said and I shuddered.  
  
Goddess help us.  
  
"O Morgan" He says as he brings me into his loving embrace.  
  
"Morgan..." he repeats.  
  
"I saw myself... I'm not mad," I told Keady at her sceptical look.  
  
"I'm not." I say again just for clarification.  
  
"You are." she says with a slight smile.  
  
"I am not!" I said and we both burst out laughing.  
  
"I honestly don't find it at all funny." Hunter said dryly. And I turned to look at him coming from the back garden with Linden.  
  
I smiled at him  
  
"How was he?" I asked  
  
" He was fine, missed his mummy though I think" he handed him to me with a smile.  
  
"Aw did you miss mummy? Linden nodded and I laughed again. Hunter bent down and gave me a kiss and I could have sworn Linden made a yuck face.  
  
"Hmmm. How are you love?" I asked him and he said  
  
"No complaints. Did you tell Keady?" he asked me  
  
"Just did actually" I reassured him.  
  
"Keady what do you think is going on?" Hunter asked mildly but I knew him he was worried, far more worried than he was letting on.  
  
"In all honesty?" Hunter and I nodded "I don't know," she admitted and my face fell.  
  
Goddess  
  
"I will contact the New Charter and see if they will send someone out to investigate... if they haven't done that already." She said starting to get up and automatically putting her mug in the sink. I was lost.  
  
"Already..." I repeated bewildered.  
  
"Yes... well what with all the dark energies that have been circling Cobh lately it will be only a matter of time"  
  
"Time..." I repeated. Time  
  
"God it's not fair," I whimpered into Hunter's chest and he tightened his hold on me.  
  
"I know," he said as he rubbed my back gently. "I know,"  
  
I snuggled in deeper glad that we had the place to ourselves. Katrina had Linden and Moira was staying over with her friends Tess and vita at Vita's house. I just hope a certain Mister Delaney isn't there... For his sake as well as Moira's.  
  
"I love you" Hunter said softly into my hair and I raised my head carefully to look at him. The face I adored.  
  
"I love you too" I kissed him and he moved so that we were lying down on the couch. He was on top of me and he started to kiss my neck. I felt like giggling.  
  
"O Hunter" I breathed as he started to undo my top.  
  
"I give everything to you Morgan... my heart... my soul... my body." He said lovingly. I held him tighter so grateful to him, to how much I loved him.  
  
Love.... Such a little word for such a big feeling.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Hmmm... so tired. I started this thing at 9 o clock and its now mid night. I go sleepy now....  
  
NEXT CHAPTER  
  
Well there's going to be more surprises, flashbacks, visions and generally, more confusion * grins* 


	7. Revelations

A/N : I know your major confused but that's good right...or bad?  
  
Chapter Six: Revelations.  
  
"I have never given a lot of thought to different worlds, different timelines. Its funny since I guess no one really thinks about that kind of stuff. What if there were other different worlds; were the people are the same yet... the story is told different, maybe timelines intersect with that world and together they mix, but if there were other timelines, other worlds, would there not be a weaker of the few? Recently ways have been developed that could possibly transport one person to either their past or future, what if these ways could be manipulated? What would happen then?  
  
Maya Sullivan, high councillor of Maenad berg  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
There is a man standing beneath the shadows, I cannot see his face, it is turned away from me. Lightning flashes outside and it illuminates his features, he looks feral, dangerous and still. His smooth movements marks his territory, he is seeking something...what? He looks at me, looks into my soul... I can hide nothing from him. He smiles and I take a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"You should have known it wasn't over" he says.  
  
"What wasn't?" I ask  
  
"Time..." he says simply and he turns to stare out the window again.  
  
Time... "Who are you? What do you want?" I ask desperately.  
  
"To change time... you where here for a reason.... That reason will kill you"  
  
"Who are you?" I ask again.  
  
"I am a friend. Something is after you, or more specifically... the child you carry in your womb, go to the past, only there you will find your answers, you must save your past-only then can you save your future"  
  
"Save my..." I start. Why would I want to save my past, I cannot do that.  
  
"How can I do that... the past is written- I cannot change what has happened," I say dumbfounded.  
  
"Ah... but what is written can be erased Morgan" he said pointedly.  
  
I don't understand, who is this man, why is he helping me?  
  
He sighs, almost lazily.  
  
"If what is written can be erased- then that can be re-written again right?" I asked apprehensively. I can't let anything hurt my family.  
  
He smiled; it appeared I had caught on.  
  
"Right..."  
  
"I've- I've been having dreams... hallucinations maybe?" I stumbled. I don't know why I felt I trusted this man, but I did.  
  
"There not Hallucinations- there visions of your other lives" he said like it was plainly obvious.  
  
"Visions... visions of other lives- like past lives?" to my shame my voice sounded squeaky.  
  
"Not quite... these are lives that have no connection to you." He walked around the seat and turned to face me.  
  
"So that's why I saw myself in that dream.... It was me," I asked, suddenly everything was starting to make sense.  
  
"Yes... it was you... another you, you are the strongest witch that has ever lived Morgan; naturally people are interested in that power." He said watching me very closely.  
  
"So... I am a target?" I asked  
  
"All of you are," he said grimly  
  
"What others?" I asked surprised.  
  
"There are as far as I know 4 other timelines that each have a very different and unique Morgan, they are in no way alike"  
  
Goddess.  
  
"In... no way alike?" he nodded "What are the other timelines of me?" I ask and he looks at me considering as if analysing ho much to tell me.  
  
He sighed, resigned "Yours is the first, obviously, the one you have been dreaming of is one where you have grown up with Ciaran, you know no bounds, no rules, you seem to care for nothing, the others well... The other is just after Hunter dies- you remember how distraught you were, that is a timeline that would be perfect to attack you in, you are weak, you don't care weather you live or die. Also... Moira was conceived not to long beforehand. That could also be a reason they are aiming at that particular timeline. Then... 20 years ago, where you have only just discovered your heritage, that is also an opportune time to attack you, you are only just coming into your powers, you are not as experienced as you would be now, or as ruthless as you would be in others, and both those traits count for lot in their books-  
  
"In who's book?" I cut him off but he continues like he hadn't heard me.  
  
"Since they value that above all else" He sighed again.  
  
"The other is one that we never would have thought of-  
  
"Who is we?" I cut him of again but again he ignores me.  
  
"Because we would consider it your strongest point... 40 years into the future... were you are Highpriesstess, your power has increased to incredible heights- but.... There is then the problem of your daughter..." his eyes flicked to my stomach before continuing "your youngest- she is the child you carry now" he said, my arms crossing over my flat stomach protectively, he smiled at me.  
  
"All of these timelines are different, but they were chosen specifically by those that are out to harm you, Morgan... it is the fact that other worlds and Timelines are mixing and someone has mixed them." He said meaningfully.  
  
"Who?" I asked, this was the question that had been nagging at me and here was perhaps the only person who could answer it.  
  
"That... is what we don't know," he said grimly and my face fell.  
  
"My daughter" I clutched my tummy again. "They could want her." O goddess no they can't want her. They just can't.  
  
"I'm afraid so Morgan, they want something, but we really are not sure what it is they want"  
  
I felt like crying "What most I do?" I asked  
  
He looked at me with pity  
  
"You most confront what you have spent a lifetime trying to forget"  
  
"Great" I muttered dryly. Wait  
  
"There's one thing I don't get though, when did they mix them, when did I become 4 different Morgan's?"  
  
"Don't know... we presume it was at one of the timelines I have just told you about" he answered simply.  
  
"Were are the people who have done this?" I said through clenched teeth.  
  
"In one of the timelines... we will know soon enough which one" he said not at all comforting really.  
  
"Wait... how are you here?" I asked looking him up and down.  
  
He smiled a smug smile and said slyly.  
  
"Well Morgan we obviously know how to yank some strings and get into dreams, like how we can jump into different timelines and worlds." Making me feel like an idiot.  
  
" When you find out which timelines those nutcases are in you tell me and I will deal with them." I said with a hint of threat.  
  
"That... was our plan," he said turning to look out the window. It was dark outside.  
  
"Morgan..." he began hesitantly  
  
"Yeah" I asked wearily. I had had enough revelations for one dream sequence.  
  
"There is one person that could help you" he said his eyes never leaving my face.  
  
"Who?" I asked eagerly.  
  
"Maille" he stated  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Your daughter" his eyes once again flicked to my stomach.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
My eyes sprang open to a darkened room but it didn't take long for my Magesight to kick in.  
  
I felt around the bed and gently tapped Hunter awake.  
  
I heard a grunt and then he appeared to have fallen back asleep. He wasn't the best person to wake up while he was asleep but I had to talk to him.  
  
"Hunter?" I whispered close to his ear and he woke up staring blearily at me.  
  
"What wrong sweetheart?" he asked worried.  
  
"I need to talk to you," I said and his eyes widened.  
  
"At 3 o clock in the morning?" he said with amusement and I smiled.  
  
"Yes... please?" I pleaded.  
  
"Of course love, come on we'll go downstairs"  
  
"I had a dream." I told Hunter as he put some milk on the stove and he turned around worry etching fine lines in his face.  
  
"Tell me?" he said sitting down and putting his arms around me and putting me on his lap.  
  
I told him.  
  
"Morgan..." he said stunned his mouth had been hanging open since the beginning.  
  
"O sweetheart. This is horrible," he said running a hand over his unshaven chin. He did that when he was thinking something through.  
  
"Tell me about it" I said sarcastically. "Hunter what are we going to do?" I asked "Call in help form the New Charter," he answered immediately.  
  
"Hunter... there's something else I have to tell you" I said nervously And Hunter being hunter picked up on that and he looked up into my eyes.  
  
"What?" he asked gently brushing a strand of my hair behind my ear.  
  
"I'm – well I'm pregnant," I said waiting for his reaction and for a minute he made no movement and I feared he hadn't heard me but then he smiled and said.  
  
"I new there was a reason you were getting sick all this week," he said in amusement.  
  
"Hey I don't find having my head in a toilet bowl for a half hour very funny, thank you" it was hard not to laugh and clout him over the head.  
  
He smiled again.  
  
" I know it's not the greatest time for me to get Pregnant right now... what with the attacks and everything but-"  
  
"But nothing Morgan, we were going to have more kids anyway- just sooner than we thought" he cut me off my saying.  
  
I ruffled his hair" I love you" I told him  
  
"I love you to and we will do what ever it takes to protect our baby.," he said rubbing my tummy.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Authors note  
  
I hoped you liked this chapter and you had better not be more confused or I think I'll cry.  
  
Thanks to the reviewers both new and old:  
  
Sodapop33: Your hooked? Excellent! Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Saz_646: Thanks again for reviewing the chapter I'm glad you get it, O and the Morgan in the last chapter wasn't the same Morgan, you probably get that now * Looks hopeful* She was the evil one from a different timeline, the one that grew up with Ciaran. Thanks again! chow!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	8. Time out

A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry for not updating the story for a while, I just needed some time to think about the plot. I honestly don't know if I am going to continue the story or not, I will have to see.  
  
And to the reviewer!  
  
Saz- 646: Thank you for the review and enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Well.... Review and tell me everything!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter eight: Time Out.  
  
"Our daughter, O why does it have to be her Hunter?" I cried. Hunter and I had decided to have a little time alone so I had gotten Moira to mind Linden.  
  
We were walking through a park that overlooked the Irish Sea. The weather had held up and it wasn't raining- fortunately.  
  
Hunter shook his head and with a heavy sigh said "They must want her for something" he answered frustrated.  
  
"Yes.... But what?" I said looking around me, the flowers were starting to bloom now as it was early spring and they were just starting to come out.  
  
Hunter sighed again "I don't know.... But I will find out" he promised.  
  
He stopped suddenly and turned to look at me "I have all of my team on this and they'll find something soon I promise"  
  
I rubbed my tummy absently "I know.... It's just I cant help but fell helpless, you know? I mean we don't know were the attack is coming from – literally- and we don't know who is behind it"  
  
I took Hunter's hand and led him over to sit on a bench "I wont let anyone hurt our baby"  
  
"No one will get close enough too hurt her," Hunter said putting an arm along the top of the bench along my shoulders.  
  
"My dreams.... Hunter my dreams must mean something, they just have too," I said looking at him.  
  
"Well.... All we know is what you have told us about the man in your vision, that it seems to have happened before but your seeing it form another perspective, the things you are describing seem familiar don't they?" he asked shaking the hair out from his eyes. He had been wearing it long for some time now and I have to admit it looked really sexy- that and when he didn't shave for a day...  
  
"Yeah... and the different Morgan's that apparently exist" I said wearily.  
  
"I still can't believe it" he said exasperated squinting from the blast of sun.  
  
I bit my lip then sighed "Any luck trying to figure out who was in my dream?"  
  
Hunter shook his head "No.... they've covered their tracks well"  
  
"He might just be leading us along you know? Trying to lure me into something- that or he wants me to drive me mad" I said snorting lightly and Hunter turned to look at me in amusement.  
  
"Well... at least you haven't lost your sense of humour," he pointed out.  
  
"Let's just hope I don't loose our little girl"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hmmm foods great here" I said my mouth full of a rich, dark chocolate cake. Ever since I had gotten pregnant I had been having weird eating habits- like last night for instance I had woken up at 4 o clock in the morning with a weird craving for Oreos and Peanut butter- don't ask.  
  
Hunter laughed nearly coughing on his cheesecake  
  
"What's so funny?" I demanded feeling a little sad at him laughing at me.  
  
He swallowed his mouthful "Sorry love it's just- I don't know how you know it's good or not since you're shovelling it down so fast" he said smiling  
  
My mouth opened indignantly "Why you little-" I broke of disgusted.  
  
"O, don't be mad at me," he said putting down his fork and taking my hand in his.  
  
I pouted childishly my arms crossed stubbornly over my chest and gave him a look  
  
He grinned at me "I'm sorry"  
  
I stuck my tongue out at him but I melted as he came closer and leant in to kiss me.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So your having s good time?" I asked Moira. When Hunter and I had gotten back the house I had decided to ring Moira just to see how she was.  
  
"O yeah it's a bloody blast" she said dryly.  
  
I smiled to myself "I know it's not the most eh... lively part of Ireland but.... Well your safe there so-"  
  
"If one more person tells me that I'm going to scream my lungs out for two solid hours" she cut me off, angrily.  
  
"O honey, look I know your not happy about being away but I need to know your safe- I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you" I said to her but I knew that deep down Moira new that were she was, was the best place for her to be.  
  
"Well there is no fear of that here- place is a dead as a graveyard" she said sarcastically.  
  
I sighed "Moira-"  
  
"Listen Mum I need to ask you something.... It's about Ian and I," she said nervously.  
  
Ian  
  
Hmmm...  
  
"Go on" I said leadingly.  
  
"Can he maybe come over to see me?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Hmmm...  
  
Well... I guess he could.  
  
Hmmm...  
  
But she is across the ocean and she would be on her own with her 17-year- old boyfriend.  
  
"I'll think about it- and I'll ask Gran and she if he can get time of school," I said  
  
"I really miss him mum" she said quietly and I gave in.  
  
"O all right- I'll get him on a plane tomorrow- but I'm warning you, you come back pregnant or eloped and you'll be grounded till your fifty" I promised and I could hear her chuckling.  
  
Hunter cam into the room and had caught the tail end of the conversation, then he went over to me and took the phone.  
  
"Forget Fifty- you'll be grounded till your 90" he said and could hear Moira snort indignantly.  
  
Then he handed the phone back to me with a wink "I'll talk to you again sweetheart ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure mum- talk to you again- and congrats about the baby" she said warmly.  
  
"Thank you I'll see you soon, I love you" I said  
  
"Love you too mum"  
  
Then she was gone and I put the phone back into its cradle.  
  
"Come here sweetheart" Hunter said holding out his arms invitingly.  
  
I smiled gratefully at him then sank down into his embrace "Hmmm... I love you," I said softly.  
  
"I love you too," Hunter said caressing my tummy with his free hand.  
  
"I'll never let any one hurt you or our family," he promised and he leant in and kissed my neck softly.  
  
"I know you wont," I said sitting up slightly and linking my arms around his neck.  
  
He rubbed his nose along mine and said, "We will get through this together"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Yeah I know that was a bit of a boring chapter but I need some more time to work on the plot, if you have any ideas review here or send an email!  
  
Please review and tell me what you think!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	9. Authors note

Authors note:  
  
Hey guys just to let you know I haven't forgotten about this story, I actually _do_ plan on updating (at some point anyway) but it's just that I am focusing on my other two stories at the moment; are you know or where you ever? And the inbetween times, but I will get round to it.  
  
So as a teaser here are some of the plots to come!  
  
(1)Moira comes into some serious danger while she is with the other witches and Morgan had no idea where she is.

(2)Find out why the new bad guys are attacking Morgan through her other selves and why they want her baby.

(3)Hunter receives some shocking news.

(4)Moira has a confession to make.  
  
So I hope you will al check back and see the new storylines that are going to unfold- thanks again to all those that have reviewed the story so far!


	10. What must be done

A/N: Dear god how long has it been since I updated this story? I have no reason except for a writer's block- sorry!  
  
Well I'm back with this story for a while since I know I have been spending a lot of time with my other ones and I don't want to neglect you all!  
  
Anyway I'll be finishing the story pretty soon then hopefully starting new one, I think I have another- eh... ..._4_ chapters left then it'll be bye bye!  
  
My new story will be up in the next few weeks but I'm going on holiday in the beginning of June for two weeks so I'm afraid there will be no updates for a while then- but hopefully a lot when I get back to post them!  
  
And... O yeah there was a reviewer from the last chapter:  
  
Saz-646: It's good that it doesn't have to be so action packed- it gets a little hard after a while! Thanks for the review and enjoy the new chapter!  
  
O and just to tell you the dream sequences will be in _italics  
_  
Thanks to all the other reviewers!

* * *

Chapter ten: What must be done.  
  
_"I am disappointed in you Morgan, I thought you were my faithful daughter and it seems I have been proved wrong" Ciaran said walking to the fireplace and scowling at the flames.  
  
The other Morgan stood stony faced and silent trying it seemed to burn a hole in his head, she looked away "I am ashamed that you can call me your daughter" she said and looked up, her eyes blazing.  
  
Ciaran seemed to loose his patience "You are a disgrace to my name; you and that Seeker- of all you could have chosen! Of all you could have had! I would have denied you nothing- I would have given you everything," Ciaran said almost calmly, nearly matter of fact.  
  
The Morgan seemed to be letting his words soak in "Could you have given me love Father- the way a father is supposed to love his daughter"  
  
Ciaran Took Morgan by surprise "Maybe" he said not looking at her.  
  
Morgan turned in a single movement and silently went out the door but as she went she heard a whispered sentence.  
  
"I will never forgive what cannot be forgiven"_  
  
I woke up and gasped for air struggling to sit up in the white linen bed, Hunter was fast asleep beside me, his eyes fluttering and he was very still.  
  
I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying to release the fear and even sadness from me "Goddess" I muttered to no one in particular.  
  
Hunter stirred next to me and gave me a sleepy smile "What's wrong love?" he asked worried noticing my expression.  
  
"I had another dream"

* * *

Hunter had called the New Charter immediately and had told them about my dream then he had come to sit beside me on the couch and took my hand " What's going on hunter? The dreams, wanting Maille, everything" Hunter sighed and settled down beside me "I don't know" he admitted then he went on "But I will do what ever it takes to find out"  
  
I sighed in frustration "It must mean something, it has to be connected in some way" I thought for a moment tapping my lip.  
  
"It has something to do with Maille otherwise why would they attack now? They must want her for something. The dreams are leading up to something- I can feel it" I rested my head against the back of the couch.  
  
Hunter thought about it but then shook his head "I don't know, yes it has got something to do with it, but it would help if we new just what it was it had to do with"  
  
"Someone must know something," I said pointedly and Hunter nodded.  
  
"Yes true trouble is- _who_?"

* * *

After our talk Hunter went in to the _New Charter_ to see what they had come up with- if anything and see what he could do to help.  
  
But him being there meant being alone in the house and my being alone isn't necessary a good thing. Maille kicked me slightly and I laughed putting a hand to my stomach- this was her first kick and Hunter wasn't here.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Hunter through looking depressed but when I said "O Hunter come here, come here" he came over immediately "Feel the baby"  
  
Hunter out his hand to my stomach and as if on cue baby Maille kicked again and his eyes widened in delight.  
  
His eyes seemed to glitter "O my goddess- that's her" he said wonderingly and he lifted my top a little to see the slight bulge and then we saw a leg pushing at us from the inside and I quit breathing.  
  
"She's a rowdy one" I said rubbing her leg lightly and she seemed to respond to my touch so I brought Hunters hand over to me and placed it on my enlarged tummy and she kicked again and he laughed- a high excited laugh and I grinned at him.  
  
O my baby I thought dreamily.

* * *

"So they what- think that it is Amyranth again? But they disbanded almost 11 years ago- it cant be them" I said with my feet propped up on Hunter lap and he stroked them absently.  
  
"What are we going to do?" He said shaking his head and it worried me- he had never asked me that before- he had always had the answers.  
  
We were in deeper trouble than I thought.  
  
I rubbed my eyes tiredly "If they go anywhere near Maille or our family...." I trailed of.  
  
"It may not be them at all- it may be some of its old members- remember a lot of them got shopped by the New Charter years ago and without Ciaran they weren't much of a threat"  
  
_Ciaran_  
  
"Ciaran" I said outloud my eyes widening.  
  
Hunter shifted a little to look at me "What?" he asked mildly surprised.  
  
"He would know what's going on, maybe not directly, but he would know"  
  
"Morgan how are we supposed to talk to him –he's dead" Hunter pointed out despairingly.  
  
"Yeah but that doesn't mean the end for someone like Ciaran and you know it- there are means for him to return but I don't want him to" I paused then looked at Hunter knowing that he wouldn't like the idea.  
  
"But we could open a Bith Dark"

* * *

Authors note  


That's never a good thing is it?  
Don't worry I'm not going to have him alive but he was the leader of them for years so he would know since one of them would have been in contact with him- a turn of events eh?  
  
Review please!


	11. Finding some help

A/N: Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't updated this story in so long, my only excuse is that I'm a _really_ bad person. I will update more often I promise, but I'm at a bit of a loss with this story and my _Harry Potter_ one so bear with me yeah?  
  
AUtIsTiC: Yeah definitely pen pals! I just have to get my Email up and running but I can talk to you on the site if you want through the responses I give, just for now anyway. Yeah I'm from Ireland, near Cobh, I love it there because were I live is so isolated and there really isn't a lot you can do. Well I guess go to the Cinema, and hang out with friends, but there's only one cinema so... Is Singapore near China? I need to check a map! Anyway no problem with the reviews, I like your story a lot. I understand you're a little lost as to where the story should go; I am with my stories especially this one. If you have any ideas give us a click (wow that was smart of me:)  
  
Brigid: O a new name! Thanks so much for reviewing, always nice to see!  
  
Saz-646: Hi Saz! Thanks for understanding, yeah it's hard but I try to update whenever I can! I'm actually going away for two weeks in June (the end) and I probably wont get to a computer either so.... so sad!

* * *

Chapter eleven: Finding some help _part one_

"We could open a Bith Dark"  
  
I could see the memories through Hunter's eyes, could see a remembered pain, a remembered horror of when he himself got sucked through a bith Dark.  
  
His eyes opened wide and he said very quietly shaking his head "No.... No I can't do that," he said backing away from me.  
  
I scooted over to him and cupped his cheek in my hand "Sweetheart we have to- we don't have a choice"  
  
"We always have a choice, no matter how much of a horrible one," he said running both hands through his hair and breathing deeply.  
  
I brushed a strand of hair back behind his ear "That's just it, we don't, we have to do this, Ciaran was their leader, he had connections with other leaders, others that might know why they are doing this to us" I said cautiously and Hunter looked over at me. The green fire of his eyes caught mine.  
  
"Can you do this, remember the last time you saw Ciaran? Remember Morgan what he said to you, what he made you feel. I know I will never forget what he said to you," he said.  
  
I can still hear his voice loud in my ears, _Blood traitor, shame of my flesh_, the words had stung me, had hurt me deeply. Ciaran had looked awful when I had gone to see him at Boreach Mean. His hair had been long, long and wiry, like bits of cloud after a long rainy day. He had yelled at me, cursed me, called me things that I have never been called before. And all this had come from my father.  
  
The father that chose his own life over mine. I remember all those years ago. How he had broken my heart. Broken my heart to learn he would save his own life and not mine. He had been my father once, for a very short time. But in that short time I had loved him. I had loved him the way a daughter loved her father.  
  
But he hadn't cared for me, rather for the survival and continuation of his Coven, Amyranth.  
  
Deep down I felt I had always known his true nature, just as I had always known my own. Knowing how much I was like him was no comfort to me and if Ciaran old coven were behind the attacks I would know if I talked to him. I would know if he hated me enough to try and kill me again, even though he himself was dead.  
  
But would that stop him? I didn't think so_. The New Charter_ had heard rumours that some of the old coveners had tried to bring him back but fortunately the New Charter had stepped in and shopped all the partakers.  
  
But there was still some out there, and even if they weren't the ones responsible they would know where I could find the ones that are doing this to us.  
  
Hunter looked at me steadily "Morgan?" he asked and I raised my head.  
  
"I don't think I have any other choice" I said and Hunter put his arms around me and kissed me gently, telling me without words that he was there for me, and that he always will be.

* * *

_Something's up I can feel it. Mum rang me yesterday and she sounded so tired, so drained. I want to be there for her, especially now that she is pregnant again; I want to be there for Hunter as well because I know they need me.  
  
But she refuses to let me come home, she feels I would be safer here, but I don't. There's something odd going on here but I have no idea what it is. I'll keep my eyes open.  
  
Ian came up yesterday, after mum had given him the if-you-get-my-daughter- pregnant-of-if-you-hurt-her-I'll-kill-you speech. Sometimes she can be really embarrassing.  
  
But I do miss her, and Hunter to. I just want to come home.  
  
-Moira Byrne._

* * *

"Ok sweetheart I'm going to go now- I'll see you soon" Hunter said kissing my cheek and smiling widely at me.  
  
I waved at him and said "yeah see you later" then he was gone and I looked around the kitchen window thinking.  
  
I didn't really want to stay here, not by myself; he hpuse was to quiet without Linden and Moira  
  
I got up of the chair and followed Hunter out the door, he was just getting in his car when I said "Hey!" and he spun around but then saw who it was and hurried over to me.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked checking me over, it occurred to me that he always asked that, it was kind of sweet in a way, but oddly it made me feel very self-conscious.  
  
I shook my head "No nothing I was wondering would it be all right if I came- I'm really bored" I said squinting in the sun. It was a beautiful day out and I didn't want to spend it indoors.  
  
"Couldn't handle the prospect of being away from me could you?" he mocked with a big grin. I hit him gently and he laughed, a deep, rich laughed that warmed me in a way that the sun could never.  
  
I gave him a look and he held up his hands "Did it ever occur to you that I could be meeting me mistress, and I really don't want you, my pregnant lover along for the ride" he said slipping to the car and starting the engine, giving me a funny look.  
  
"Did it ever occur to you _Mr. Naill_ that I would_ castrate_ you if you were" I said raising my eyebrows.  
  
Hunter winked at me mysteriously and turned around the corner that led of, of our estate. (A/N: Just to let you know an estate is a group of houses out together, about maybe 20 or 30 in an area, is it the same everywhere else? I honestly don't know...)  
  
"So... what do you need to do?" I asked my blond haired husband.  
  
Hunter sighed "I need to find out who has been doing this to us, the New Charter said that they have come up with some information" he said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, turning to him.  
  
He sighed again "I didn't want you to get your hopes up- they mightn't have found anything at all" he said giving me another look, then smiling at me.  
  
"I worry to much don't I?" he asked, I had been thinking the same thing. He didn't want me to get my hopes up since it would only hurt me if they hadn't come up with anything.  
  
I nodded "It's nice though- I love you for it" I said ruffling his light blond hair lovingly and he bit his lip.  
  
"I can't help it, you're my all, you and our family, I just can't let anything happen to you," he said almost sympathetically.  
  
"I know"

* * *

We pulled up into a driveway and stopped at a gate "Were at a house" I said looking out the window and Hunter nodded  
  
"Yeah, we're more secretive than the council were, we decided it would be better to have headquarters where it would be hard to find us" he said, and I almost laughed, he sounded so authoritative.  
  
A bearded man came up and peered in the window, looking at us carefully  
  
_"ID_" he said and Hunter reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a square card and handed it to the man, who by is tag was called "Dennis"  
  
"Hunter Niall, of course and you are?" he asked looking at me and Hunter's eyes flashed caution to me as I opened my mouth to speak.  
  
"My wife" he said and the guards face lit up "Ah Morgan Byrne he said and Hunter glance at me when he heard the last name, Colm Byrne, my ex-husband. He had died a few years ago in a car crash, before I had found hunter on the island.  
  
I had a blank moment after that and then Hunter was tugging me out of the car "Are you ok love? You look pale," he said grasping me to him and cuddling me close to him. I clung on.  
  
We were in front of a mansion, an expensive mansion that I had never seen before, but of course I would have, Hunter knocked five times, two quickly then the last three spaced apart and I glance at him in amusement.  
  
"Well let's hope they have something we can use to stop whoever is trying to do this to us" he sighed watching the huge double doors open and a big man come out.

* * *

Authors note:  
  
Yeah I left it there for a reason, you'll see why in the next chapter, I'm actually looking forward to it, it's planned out and should be good.  
  
TBC....


End file.
